Blood Versus Water
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: Oneshot giftfic for Regii. They say blood is thicker than water. But when water becomes stronger, it can sweep away anything. Based on the Romeo and Cinderella PV. MikuxKaito, rated for language and slight sexual themes. Love you, Regii!


_**Blood versus Water**_

_A MiKaito oneshot based on the song and PV Romeo and Cinderella_

**AN: **This is an anniversary present for Regii the Lunar Wolf. We've been together for three years now and our relationship has been so great. So we continue the tradition of writing each other a oneshot as a present.

I recently got him interested in Vocaloid and we both love the song Romeo and Cinderella. We loved it so much, they became our MSN namesakes at one point. XD

Happy anniversary, my love. And many more to come, I hope.

For the rest of you, please enjoy. c:

* * *

_Don't let my romance become like Juliet's tragedy...  
Take me away from here...  
That's what I want._

"Good night, Mommy. Good night, Daddy," a young teal haired girl said to her parents. She smiled sweetly as her loving parents kissed her and went to their room. It was their bedtime, but the girl had no intentions of going to bed when she was suppose to. Mommy and Daddy would never know...

...never know that their sweet and innocent daughter hid a secret that surfaced deep into the night.

That their sweet and innocent daughter _wasn't _so innocent at all.

Biting into an apple to pass the time, Miku stared out the window and hoped that he would show up soon. He was always so adamant about seeing her, even if it meant they both lost sleep over it. It was his idea to meet secretly at night and, even though she was strongly opposed to the idea for fear of getting caught, she had grown used to their late night meetings. It was all they looked forward to during the day. It was everything that Miku thought about.

Kaito. Her boyfriend. Someone her daddy didn't approve of.

Miku never understood why. Kaito was only two years older than her and a very smart boy. She was seventeen and he was nineteen. He also lived with his sister, had a job and worked hard. Why couldn't her mommy and daddy see how good Kaito was?

Miku's daddy was a lawyer and made a lot of money. Kaito worked at a few small jobs and didn't have a lot of money. Her parents always said that the 'unwashed' were not tasteful and if Miku wanted to date someone, he had to come from a family with a lot of money. But it's not like Miku didn't TRY to like boys from other rich families. She had tried very hard to get along with them, but they always snubbed her. The last boy she had dated was Len Kagamine and he had eyes for more than just her. He always denied it, but she had caught him kissing an older girl with pink hair. That was the end of their relationship.

_"Come to think of it..." _Miku thought as she munched on her apple. _"As soon as I ended it with Len, I had met Kaito. That was only a year ago. Kaito found me crying my eyes out at the park and asked me if I was in some sort of trouble. A complete stranger had reached out to me and pulled me out of the darkness I found myself stuck in. And that complete stranger later became someone too precious to lose." _Another bite of the apple._ "Mommy and Daddy said he's too poor and will never be able to make me happy. But they're wrong. Kaito's my own Romeo and I'm his-" _Her thoughts stopped abruptly when she heard a light tapping on her bedroom window. He was here! Miku put her apple down and hurried over to the window, practically throwing it open. A young man with dark blue hair stepped in, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and his sneakers. Miku flung herself into his arms and smiled a smile meant only for him.

"Right on time, as always," she whispered.

"Yeah. I had to wait for Meiko's phone call. She's out with Akaito tonight," Kaito whispered back, putting his arms around her. "We have plenty of time. It's a Friday night. No work and no school tomorrow..."

"I'm glad." Miku snuggled happily into his side. "I just wish we didn't have to have these late night meetings. I can't wait until I'm eighteen..."

It was a plan only they knew about. Miku's parents were prepared to send their daughter to a school far away after she graduated high school, but Miku had no intention of going. Instead, she was going to take the school money and move in with Kaito and his sister Meiko. She had met Meiko before and, although the woman had a bit of a drinking problem, she was a very nice and motherly person. She was very sympathetic to their plight and said it was okay (since Meiko was the older sibling, her word was law).

Plus, Miku's birthday was next week. Soon she would start sharing her life with Kaito. Soon she would be free.

"I know, Miku." Kaito rested his head on top of Miku's green hair. "Soon I'll be able to get you out of here and we can be together all the time. I just hope your dad doesn't come after me when you move in."

"He won't be able to. Once I'm eighteen, he'll have no legal recourse," Miku said with a smile. Kaito also smiled and his hand ran along Miku's bare legs. One soft gesture turned into another and soon the lovers were joined in flesh in the ultimate act of love.

_Only you will see my..._

Morning came and Kaito was gone. Miku had her usual Saturday morning ritual: a shower to wash away Kaito's essence, breakfast with Mommy and Daddy and went out with her friends. Miki, Sweet Ann, Prima, Gumi and Sonika were all as rich and as put together as Miku was, but the only girl Miku was generally close to was Miki. They were best friends and Miki was the only one of the group who knew about Kaito. Miki never teased or bothered Miku about it. The redhead was in a similar situation with her own boyfriend and parents. The difference was Miki's boyfriend, Hiyama Kiyoteru, was in teacher's college to become a teacher and his sister was a nine year old girl. Hiyama's parents were middle class and doing what they could to support their son. They liked Miki, but Miki's parents were the same as Miku's. They didn't approve of people not within the same social status as them.

The girls spent the day touring the mall and shopping like they usually did. Some of the gossip that Sweet Ann started to chatter about got Miku bored, so she excused herself to go to the bathroom. She freshened up and stared at herself in the mirror, noting how dreamy her eyes looked. The events from last night were not easily forgotten and, if she wasn't careful, one of the other girls that _wasn't _Miki might pick up the hint she was with a man last night. That would be disastrous.

After Sweet Ann's gossip session, the girls went their separate ways. Miku returned home and pretended to do her homework when all she could think about was Kaito. Her English essay, which was due in three days, was left forgotten on her desk. She sighed and laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Downstairs was another story. Miku's father was growing suspicious of why Miku had gotten so secretive lately. She seemed to be off in another world and was getting dark circles under her eyes. Her marks seemed to be dropping, slightly but noticeably.

She was hiding something.

As a lawyer, Mikuo Hatsune was not one to let small things pass him by. He could pick the biggest lies out from the smallest things, which is what made him so successful. His gut was telling him that Miku was probably staying up too much, either studying or staying on the computer for too long, but something wasn't quite right. She had been showering a lot as well.

His wife, Kaiko, was never good at finding these things out. However, she had her share of suspicions when Miku seemed to not pay any attention to their morning conversations. Kaiko used to pass it off as 'morning sleepiness', but this had been going on for too long.

Mikuo detested having to invade on his daughter's privacy. That was something he normally saved for work when he had to expose the truth. He never mixed work life with home life. This time, though...he had to know.

_I can see clear, they only bind me..._

_"I'm not a Juliet, I'm a Cinderella," _Miku thought. _"My love won't become something out of a tragedy. I want a happy ending with Kaito, my prince...my Romeo. I'll leave something for Kaito to always find me by and he'll catch me before my parents can figure out where I've gone..."_

Miku smiled. She began writing her essay but her mind was still on Kaito. She realized how unfair she was being to her parents and that blood is much thicker than water is. Her parents were her blood and Kaito was water. However, her parents hadn't exactly been fair to her either. If she had to choose between them...Kaito would be her choice, hands down.

Blood versus water. What an unfair fight.

But it's not like Miku didn't love her parents. But they really were unfair sometimes. Miku grew up sheltered and hardly ever allowed out unless it was with the right people. She somehow knew, from a young age, that the way her parents looked at the middle and lower class people was cruel and awful. Her parents always forbade her from speaking to them, associating with them or even looking at them. It really felt like they were keeping her in chains and tied back.

_"It's a good thing they don't know about how in love I am with Kaito..." _Miku thought. _"Daddy would have him ruined..._

_"And I'd never see my Romeo again."_

_The bells are ringing, I'm Cinderella..._

Dinner came and went in the Hatsune household. At bedtime, Miku raced upstairs to get ready for bed and to prepare for another night meeting with Kaito. Instead of going to his own room or his office, Mikuo followed Miku quietly and stayed outside his daughter's bedroom door. This was a terrible invasion of privacy, but Mikuo was seriously worried about her. What could she be doing? Testing with drugs? Spending too much time on her laptop? Or something else altogether?

It seemed to take a while, but finally Mikuo heard another voice come in his daughter's bedroom. This one was different...it was male and rough sounding. Mikuo's heart pounded when he heard whisperings of _I love you _and _I missed you. _His daughter had a lover she saw on the sly! He couldn't believe it.

"Only a few more days, Miku. I'm so glad to see how far we've come."

"Me too, Kaito. Just four more days and we'll be together. Nothing can ruin this now..."

_"Kaito? Kaito Shion? That boy Miku told us about and we absolutely told her never to see him again?" _Mikuo thought in outrage. _"How dare she do this to us! How dare she lie to us all this time!" _Suddenly overcome by anger, Mikuo thrust the door open and stared inside Miku's room. His daughter was sitting on the floor with her head resting on Kaito's shoulder and he had his arm around her. Both of them were wearing minimal clothing; Miku in a flimsy black laced shirt and panties and Kaito in jeans and nothing else. Both teenagers looked up and Miku's eyes widened in fear.

"Daddy!"

"Miku, how dare you let this man into this house after I strictly told you never ever to see him again?" Mikuo thundered. "And you! Disgusting middle class scum! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK OR SO HELP ME I WILL THROW YOU IN JAIL!"

"No!" Miku wailed. Both she and Kaito jumped to their feet and Miku clung to Kaito tightly. "Daddy, please don't!"

"Miku, I should go..." Kaito said quietly, though his eyes showed fear. Mikuo was advancing on them fast and Kaito backed up. "I'm leaving! I'm out of here, Mr. Hatsune!" Kaito was afraid for his sake and Miku's but Miku had once reassured him that her father was not abusive. Just very angry and proud of his power. Kaito was sure he wouldn't hesitate to use that power to make his life a living hell. Though Miku's eyes were tearing over and she wanted to run with him...it wasn't the right time. Kaito quickly hopped out of the window and landed on the ground, making his escape into the darkness.

Alone and terrified, Miku looked at her father. He looked angrier than she had ever seen before. "Miku, I told you to never speak with that boy a year ago. Just how many times have you been seeing him?" Mikuo yelled.

Miku squeaked in response. "I won't tell you!"

"It's obviously been a long time, Miku!" Mikuo said. "Did you really think I would let you be with him? And I heard you just earlier. Do you really think I will let you run off with him?"

"I'm going to be eighteen!" Miku found her courage and glared at her father, even though she was still crying. "You can't stop me!"

"Oh really?" Mikuo retorted. "Just watch me."

_My mommy and daddy, they don't care. They're different and they'll always be that way..._

Mikuo had been true to his words. The next day there were bars on Miku's window. Her laptop had been unplugged and locked up. There was a lock on the windows that was complicated and hard to undo. Miku had never felt so trapped in all her life.

She was also grounded. No friends. No hanging out. No leaving the house unless it was for school, which her father drove her to. And no birthday celebration.

Miku had never been more miserable. Her friends had stopped speaking to her when they heard what happened (except Miki, who decided to come clean about Hiyama and lost the same group of friends as well). Three days went by without a word or a sign from Kaito. Miku cried herself to sleep each night, thinking it was over between them.

On the fourth night (her birthday), Miku sat in her room staring at the floor and wishing things could be different. She wanted to leave this place so badly and tonight was the night it was suppose to happen. It was suppose to be her birthday, damnit! A happy night! Her parents didn't even wish her happy birthday (good thing too, because that would have been a laugh!). The only highlight was that Miki bought a slice of cake for Miku at lunch today and wished it could have been something better. Miku was grateful she still had a friend like Miki. Some people weren't so lucky.

"Happy birthday to me..." Miku whispered. "Happy...birthday...oh who am I kidding?" She burst into tears and buried her face in her hands and started to sob. "This isn't a happy birthday. This is the worst birthday of my life."

_SMASH!_

The sound of shattered glass shook Miku out of her thoughts. Was someone trying to break into her room? She looked up, terrified of what she might see, and her eyes lit up.

_"KAITO!"_

The blue haired man was holding a sledgehammer and had a fierce look in his eyes. Ignoring the broken glass all around, he whispered four words and started to pound the bars down.

"Get your things, Miku."

Miku obeyed and started shoving clothes and a few precious belongings into a bag. They would have to make do until she could get some more things to wear. Her heart was beating so fast and she couldn't believe this was happening. Kaito was here and he was rescuing her! Things between them were never over after all. Her heart soared with renewed happiness.

"What's going on in there?"

"Hurry! Daddy's coming!" Miku cried. Thankfully, just as Mikuo swung the door open, Kaito knocked the bars down and grabbed Miku. Together they jumped off the low roof and onto Kaito's motorcycle that was parked nearby. Kaito brushed a kiss on Miku's lips and placed the helmet on her head before strapping another one on his own.

"Hold on tight, love!"

Miku put her bag on her back and wrapped her arms around Kaito's body. Kaito revved up the bike and shot away with a roar, leaving Miku's former home and parents behind.

_"Happy birthday, Miku. From this day on, we'll share our lives."_

* * *

**-sobs-**

**I love this song so much. ;O; **

**Happy third year anniversary, love. **

**And for the rest of you, I hope you loved it. **

**Review please!**


End file.
